


caught off guard

by hotmesslewis



Series: Lewis and Clark - Modern [2]
Category: Lewis and Clark
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mildly Erotic Popcorn Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmesslewis/pseuds/hotmesslewis
Summary: What it says in the tags: Lewis and Clark modern happy AU, a movie and popcorn and a good helping of cheese.





	caught off guard

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly kind of really dislike the modern Lewis and Clark AU I used to write for my ex, because it's so happy and I feed off of Meriwether Lewis Tears (that's a lie, I just really feel him, probably because we're both the same kind of crazy). But I signed up for this site purely (mostly) to actually archive all of my old L&C fic, so that means this shit gets posted too! Maybe someone will find it and like it someday.

There was an art to everything, really.

From the den, William Clark was growing impatient. “Meri, hurry up! The movie’s about to start!”

“In a minute, Billy.”

It took time to make something like this into a work of art.

“It’s popcorn, honey. It doesn’t have to be this damn gourmet thing.”

But Billy was wrong, Meriwether thought. Popcorn could be gourmet, and it damn well would be if Meriwether Lewis was preparing it.

“What do you know about gourmet, anyway, Billy?” Meri shot back to him from the kitchen. Air-popped, organic popcorn, but it was bland as hell. A light drizzle of thinly melted butter, a sprinkle of sea salt. “Your idea of ‘gourmet’ before you met me was beef jerky sandwiches and deep-fried doughnuts.”

“Not true!” Billy yelled over the sound roaring of the John Williams score. “I have never had a beef jerky sandwich, and, for the record, that sounds disgusting.”

A liberal dusting of chili powder. “You didn’t eat vegetables.”

A dash of pepper. “I did, too!” Billy was simultaneously trying not to laugh and to read the Star Wars prologue on the screen, despite having seen the movie countless times.

“Potato chips are not a vegetable.” Billy’s laugh from the den was like a sudden summer rain. Meri added the final touch, more aesthetic than anything else, pulling a stem of basil from one of his lush plants by the kitchen window and adding it to the top of the bowl. Presentation was nearly as important as taste, after all, he considered, pausing to smell the sweetness of the basil holding to the tips of his fingers. 

Yes. This was perfect.

Until he tripped over his own feet crossing behind the couch, stubbing his toe, jolting the bowl, some popcorn spilling onto the floor and his redheaded partner sitting on the couch. “God damn it.”

Small things sometimes became tragedies for Meriwether Lewis; ignoring the beeping droids on the screen, Billy turned to face Meri, a soft concern evident. “You all right, honey?” 

But the tall man with the soft brown hair was silently laughing at himself, clutching the bowl, leaning into the back of the couch. Billy allowed himself a cautious chuckle and a warm grin, taking the bowl, still mostly full, from Meri’s hand and setting it on the coffee table before him. Meri took a moment to brush a few kernels out of Billy’s bold hair with an apologetic tenderness, letting his fingers sink deep into the redness of his partner’s mane and bending over him, seeing for the first time the few pieces of popcorn in Billy’s lap.

Billy noticed them, too, and reached to brush them away, but Meri stopped him not so much with a word as with the tone of his voice.

“No. I want to do it.”

Hazel eyes sparking with interest as Billy turned his neck, watched his lover cross from behind him to stand before him. Meri tilted his head, contemplating the placement of the pieces of popcorn on Billy’s lap for a moment. Then he dropped to his knees and pulled Billy’s legs apart.

A jolt ran through Billy. “Meri, what are you doing?”

But Meri’s hands were on the insides of Billy’s thighs as he slid himself between Billy’s legs. “Cleaning up,” he replied softly as he dipped his head down to Billy’s lap. 

The first piece was for his tongue, his thick tongue oddly like a snake’s, flicking out a time first, teasing, before touching to the piece of popcorn. Meri drew it into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it. He closed his eyes as he chewed and opened them to find Billy gazing at him with dark eyes and shallow breath.

Meri grinned up at him and used his teeth for the next piece. But Billy Clark would not stand for this provoking taunting, this second tease, as Meri picked up the piece of popcorn from the end, not getting his mouth near enough to Billy by half, Meri Lewis eating this food off him without touching him, then holding it like that, maddeningly, between his teeth, smiling around it and with a glimpse of that tongue behind those white teeth. So he grabbed Meri by the shirtfront and pulled him up right, leaning into him as he kissed Meri, taking the infuriating piece of popcorn from between Meri’s teeth, Meri’s tongue pushing the popcorn into deeper into Billy’s mouth.

Billy’s hands on Meri’s chest, then, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, but Meri Lewis would not stand for that. His hands off Billy’s knees and up to meet Billy’s hands, which were fighting with the top button even as he sucked on his lover’s tongue. Meri, grabbing Billy’s hands and forcing them away from him, holding them out and back and he pulled his tongue out of Billy’s mouth.

“I’m not finished yet.”

Shoving Billy back into the couch, then going down again, tugging on Billy’s shirt. Two pieces left, and Meri took them gratefully from his lover’s lap, pressing his mouth fully to Billy’s jeans, close to the zipper—Billy was panting above him.

“Jesus, Meri.” Billy, reaching down, fingers feeling for the button of his jeans.

But Meri stood up with a smirk.

“We’re missing the movie.” He slid onto the couch next to Billy, leaning into him, and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table.

A minute passed. Billy stared at his partner, who cheerfully shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Fuck the movie.”

A moan and a moment later, the rest of the bowl of popcorn was scattered across the floor.


End file.
